Lost Control
by cartoonmaniac24
Summary: Ever since Danny woke up one morning, he had lost control over his powers. What's worse is that the Guys in White turned into strict patrollers of his life and Amity Park. Sometimes, being normal would be nice, wouldn't it, Danny?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow readers/writers:**

**It's been a while since I've last visited the DP phandom. This is just another cute story idea I came up with. Those who have read my stories before know that I'm not one to keep up with updates, but don't worry. I already have this story planned out, so I'll be sure to update! Review and enjoy! :D**

**cartoonmaniac24**

* * *

With his body battered and his energy depleted, Danny Phantom could hardly stay afloat, let alone retain his ghost form any longer. Danny glanced at his watch curiously: _2:00 AM_, he read, then yawned. Ghost patrol usually ended at ten, so he could make it back in time for curfew, but tonight was one of those nights where every single ghost decided they wanted to play a game of cat-and-mouse with Danny. He was lucky Jazz was on their team now, and was covering for him back at home.

He took one last scan through the empty streets of his hometown one last time, just to make sure no ghosts were left trying to blow up stuff, or take over the world. Thankfully, the coast remained clear.

Danny released a tired sigh of relief. Unfortunately, a familiar breath of a blue wisp unknowingly came along with it.

"Argh, what is it now?" Danny exasperated in frustration. He stopped and turned around, trying to seek out the ghostly threat. He silently hoped it was just the Box Ghost fooling around, but had no such luck. Then, he saw it: a giant, green blob the size of Casper High School looked like it was trying to swallow Casper High School whole. Just another normal night in the wonderful town of Amity Park.

"This should be quick," Danny told himself as he flew over to the glowing, big creature, trying to rip the school from the ground.

"Look, I'm not a big fan of school either, but I don't think eating it is going to help. Trust me, you don't even want to know what Wednesday's special is." Danny taunted, successfully gaining the monster's full attention. It roared in anger at Danny and tried to swing several punches at him, but Danny easily dodged his sloppy attacks.

"Maybe you should take it up with the Lunch Lady back in the ghost zone." Danny took his Fenton thermos from his belt and aimed it at the ghost monster. But before he had a chance to summon the blue beam to suck it inside the thermos, Danny screamed as he felt a beam hit him from behind. It sent him hurtling down on the school football field, giving the green ghost blob the opportunity to escape. And, it did.

Danny managed to create a good-sized dent on the ground. Even though Danny managed to recover quickly, he still held his head in confusion. The blurry images dancing in his eyes began to clear up, revealing two bald, heavily-armed men riding on futuristic-like scooters, hovering over Danny's scrawny body.

"Surrender yourself to the Guys in White if you know what's good for you, ghost punk." They directed their guns at Danny to emphasize their point.

But Danny only glared back at them in annoyance and quickly picked himself up from the ground to adjust his body into a ready-to-fight position.

"You again!" Danny recalled their last fight not so long ago. He thought they would leave him alone after using the Reality Gauntlet to erase their memories of hunting him, but it looked like the effects weren't permanent. "You guys are the ones letting all these ghosts out into Amity Park!" Danny pointed his finger in accusation.

But they ignored him, and began firing continuous shots of ecto-energy. Luckily, Danny's enhanced ghost instincts enabled him to dodge all of the shots.

"I'm going to take that as a 'yes'." He mumbled to himself before he yelped upon seeing another white beam, ready to push him back down. Instinctively, he attempted to move out of the way, so the shot only skimmed his shoulder.

"Ack! Ok, seriously! You people need to start getting a life, and, you know, stop stalking mine!" Danny sourly told the two men as he cradled his new injury. "That job already belongs to the fangirls."

They didn't find any amusement in his wisecracks. One of the men, Agent O caught him offguard and didn't hesitate to fire another blast from his ecto-powered handgun. It successfully slammed Danny square on his chest and back onto the grounds of the school field.

"We don't have time for your games, Phantom. You've caused enough trouble as it is."

"Me? You guys are the ones causing trouble! I was the one trying to stop the big, ugly bad dude from swallowing the school, but I guess you two released that guy too." Danny reminded them. "Besides, aren't you Wackos in White getting paid to _hunt_ ghosts? You guys should be doing me a favour and spend less time trying to dissect my insides, and more time chasing down the Box Ghost, or… something."

"Other ghosts are too predictable." One of the men answered. "Your negative behaviour with other ghosts and your strangely strong attachment with the human world only proves your difference is worth researching."

"Which is why we must dissect and study your structure." Agent K added.

"With experiments."

"Lots and lots of painful experiments."

Danny rolled his eyes. He wasn't exactly in the mood to deal with these idiots at the moment. "Sounds fun," He mumbled sarcastically. "Sorry I can't stick around for it." He grunted as he rapidly released a number of ecto-blasts at the hunters to serve as distractions before he fled the scene.

But, the Guys in White weren't about to quit so easily. Upon easily dodging Danny's attack, they followed up closely behind Danny's trail and quickly went on the offense.

Agent O continuously fired his weapon, while Agent K brought out one of his black ballpoint pens from his suit. Upon clicking the back, a larger, much more deadly-looking weapon sprouted out. From it, Agent K aimed and launched an ecto-net at Danny.

"What the-gah!" Danny didn't look back in time and yelped as the green-coated web sent his weak form sailing toward towards the street grounds, ultimately rendering him immobile. No amount of struggling in his current state seemed to make a difference. He was trapped.

A vile smirk crawled upon their faces as they watched helpless Danny Phantom struggle in their inevitable trap.

"Let me go!" Danny demanded between struggled grunts. "I so don't have time for this, I have to stay awake for a test tomorrow!" But the men casually ignored his cries.

"The prey has been caught," Agent O stated factually.

"Now we just need to make sure it stays that way." Agent K calmly pulled out another device from his uniform: a small pushbutton, and he gripped it firmly in a fashion where his thumb hovered over the blinking, red light the device emitted.

"What's that?" Agent O asked, curiously glancing at his partner's new weapon.

"This is our mission. The boss saved this, just for Phantom." Agent K answered evilly. "That ghost punk likes to play games so much, let's see how he likes this one." With one swift movement, he drove his thumb downwards and then, his actions were confirmed with the sound of a _beeeep_.

Danny hoarsely released a blood-curdling scream as he felt the unbearable pain rippled further throughout his small frame. Every one of his muscles began shaking uncontrollably and every one of them hurt like hell. Then, his heart. Danny felt something tug at his heart, making it beat faster, and faster. Danny remembered being electrocuted several times during his battles with other ghosts, like Skulker and Technus, but never has he felt one so... overwhelming. He couldn't think, he couldn't see, he couldn't hear, and then suddenly, he went numb. He didn't realize his screaming growing louder, and louder.

The Guys in White sadistically watched Danny suffer from their contraption on the sidelines. Their reactions remain emotionless as Agent K's thumb continued to hold down the red button, but subtle smirks were noted. When suddenly, Agent O frowned.

"Wait, look." He pointed over to Danny's struggling figure. His frail voice reached a point where the Guys in White felt it forcing them away. Green waves were faintly seen as though they were being emitted from his mouth. Windows around the area began shattering, the structures of many buildings began to crack and miscellaneous objects followed in that specific direction. Danny was using his Ghostly Wail.

"Stop him." Agent K ordered his partner, while trying to stay in maintain stability on his scooter.

"How?" Agent O maintained his monotoned expression, despite their frantic situation.

"Bring out the Ecto-Shield." But before either of the men could do anything, they both lost balance on their vehicles, and were blown back against a cold brick wall, along with the other street objects. Upon falling unconscious, Agent K released the button, abruptly ceasing Danny's torture.

As soon as his Ghostly Wail broke through the ecto-net prison, Danny collapsed onto his knees, drenched in sweat and struggling to catch his breath. He stared at the cold, gravel pavement. In his current condition, the ground looked like the most comfortable mattress in the world. After all he's been through, Danny just wanted to curl up into a ball and sleep, but he didn't get much time to relax before he noticed the two Guys in White slowly beginning to regain consciousness.

Danny immediately panicked when he recognized his clothes had shifted from a black-and-white HAZMAT jump suit, back into his casual red-and-white T-shirt and his baggy jeans.

"Have to get out of here," Danny told himself weakly. After forcing himself up, he limped away from the area as quickly as his injuries would allow to head back home.

* * *

"He got away." Agent K displayed the remains of the ecto-net as he reported in to the dark figure, hidden in the screen of his communicator linked around his wrist. "But we completed the mission, like you asked."

"Blast that Ghostly Wail of his." The figure whispered to himself in frustration, but immediately calmed down and sighed. "No matter. You two have done an excellent job." The figure gave them an unnerving smile as he slowly tapped his fingers together thoughtfully, one-by-one.

"We'll start up the search again right away, sir." Agent O promised.

"Oh, there's no need need for that." The figure told them calmly. "Let Phantom have his _fun_ for now. I have _much_ greater plans in store for him." He looked down upon his desk, towering over a black-and-white designed chessboard, set up with every piece perfectly lined up against each other. He lightly pinched the top of one of the black, centre pawns and shifted its position two spaces closer to the opposing side. Then, collected his attention back at the communicator. "Here's what I need you two to do..."

_Let the game begin._

* * *

**I'm not going to make this story sad or emotional or anything (mainly because I'm not a super awesome author who knows how to do that witchcraft). It's just meant to tug your inner fangirl a bit! Everyone needs a tug every once in a while! :D Hope you guys enjoyed! Next chap hopefully will be up by next week!**

**cartoonmaniac24**


	2. Chapter 2

Danny wanted to sleep longer. Every muscle in his body still ached from last night's battle. He felt like he could take a week off and still be in bed. But, as the sunlight began leaking through his window, Danny began stir and soon enough, the light forced his eyes open.

He painfully stretched out his body and rubbed away the dry crust from his eyes. Danny felt like a mess: he had strands of hair pointing in different directions; he couldn't even stand the taste of his breath, let alone the smell; and he forgot to take a shower the other night, so he still reeked of burnt clothes and failure. There was no way he could survive school in this condition.

School? He pondered over the word for a moment before widening his eyes in realization. School! He had school today, _and_ a biology exam at first period! He instantly turned to squinted at his clock that stood at his nightstand: The time was 8:30 AM. He had fifteen minutes to get to class!

"Aw, crud!" Despite the pain it caused him, Danny quickly scrambled off his bed and grabbed a new pile of clothes he hoped was clean. Then, he forced his tired legs to rush into the bathroom, when suddenly, he froze. Danny suddenly felt a surprising feeling of winter hit him as small goosebumps began to form and scatter across his arms.

He wrapped his arms around his body and shivered. No windows were open and it was supposed to be steaming hot outside today. It made him recall the cold sensation he had back when Undergrowth was trying to take over the world. But this? This felt different somehow. It felt uncomfortable, dully painful, and almost... forced.

Danny stood there for a minute, trying to organize the unnatural feeling and make it go away, but nothing worked. He quickly shrugged off his thoughts and decided to endure it. Maybe he would go back to the Ghost Zone and ask Frostbite about it, but right now, he didn't have time to think. Danny went to push open the bathroom door, but once he touched the doorknob, he felt the strange sensation kick in, painfully.

He sensed an overwhelming amount of energy involuntarily pushed out from his hand. As the pain enveloped him, Danny closed his eyes and screamed. Luckily, it lasted just for a moment, and then it stopped, leaving Danny's numb body paralyzed. He discovered the cold sensation had stopped bugging him too. Slowly, he peeked one eye open, then the other. And then, Danny gasped. In front of him, he saw that the edges of his bathroom door was now framed with a stunning and complex design, a design made out of ice.

"What the heck?!" Danny cautiously stepped back from the newly crystallized bathroom door. He looked down at his hands and held them a fair distance from his face, afraid he might freeze himself by accident. They were still glowing, dangerously emitting a light-blue aura. "Okay, I swear I didn't do that." Danny told himself worriedly. He couldn't have done this, even if he tried. Heck, he couldn't even draw a stickman properly! Danny also didn't think he could use his powers in human form. Sure, maybe a simple ectoblast, but he was still learning how to use his ice powers. He never thought he could get the hang of them so quickly.

Danny stared back up at, apparently, _his_ work of art in awe, and slowly raised his hand to touched the new framework. "Although, that was pretty cool," he admitted. Silently, he couldn't help but feel a familiar feel to this design. He almost could've sworn he saw it somewhere before, but where?

"Danny?" Maddie appeared at the top of the stairs, alongside Jack. "We heard you scream. Are you alright?"

"Was there a ghost?" Jack asked excitedly. "I want to try out my new ghost hunting weapon!" He brought out a small, metallic weapon, but at a press of a button, it expanded into a giant gun-shaped weapon with a taser attached to the end of it. "I call it, the Fenton Fryer! It sends a great electric shock through the ghost. The voltage level is so powerful that this baby would eventually destabilizes the ghost's ectoplasmic structure!" Danny shivered at the thought of electricity, clearly able to relive the electrical attack from the Guys in White. But, before he could tell them off with a "everything-is-fine" lie, the frozen bathroom door caught their attention first.

"Danny? What… What happened here?" Maddie asked, inspecting the ice carefully with her fingers.

"Um…" Danny quickly rushed through his mind, hoping to find some decent excuse he could use. It didn't take long to find one that could easily distract them. "There was a ghost, and it did… this. But, you guys just missed him."

"For a ghost, this is pretty nice," Maddie complimented, like the ice furnished the door well.

"Really? Thanks-" Danny started to accept the compliment, but then, he realized who he was talking to as his parents stared at him in confusion. "I-I mean, thanks for coming up so quickly. That ghost was really… scary," Danny rubbed the back of his neck nervously and tried to act convincing, but he knew he was failing miserably. Despite his bad performance, Maddie simply dismissed Danny's strange behaviour and pulled on her hood and googles that were attached to her jumpsuit.

"But a ghost is still a ghost, no matter how well its fashion taste is, and it is _not_ getting away!" Maddie pulled out one of her large ectoguns from nowhere and stood in a position ready to attack.

"No ghost gorgeously designs the Fenton bathroom and gets away with it!" Jack added out loudly. With that, both of Danny's parents hustled back down the stairs to fetch their other ghost hunting equipment. But, Maddie stopped midway and poked her head back up the stairs.

"By the way, Danny, thanks for the heads up about the ghost, but don't you have school today?" She reminded him casually, causing Danny to began panicking again. He quickly glanced down at his watch… 8:42 AM, it read. Three minutes left!

"Crap!" He didn't even have time to wash up anymore. He had to go, right now. Sprinting into his bedroom, he slammed his door shut and quickly threw on his new change of clothes. Then, Danny willed his transformation. Two familiar rings instantaneously flashed at his waist level and began moving their separate ways. When suddenly, they stopped.

Danny glanced down at his half-transformation in confusion. The two rings that used to so naturally alter his image were now frozen in place: one at heart level, the other by his knees. Half of him was Phantom, the rest remained Fenton.

"Oh, come on! What is going on today?" He exasperated before taking another look at his watch.. there were only two minutes left. "Ugh! I so don't have time for this. If I miss this test, they're going to make me re-do ninth grade… with Dash." Danny shuddered at the thought. He struggled to move the rings and begged them to continue their path. Gradually and roughly, the halos began inching their way further apart.

When they finally reached to a point where Danny was fully transformed, there were only thirty seconds left.

Quickly, Danny snatched his purple knapsack hastily dashed outside the window and took off into the sky.

* * *

"Danny, where are you?" Danny heard Sam's voice crack with worry through his cell phone.

"Slept in, but I'm on my way," Danny reassured her, still jetting his way to school. "Please tell me the test didn't start yet."

"What? No, wait! Danny, you've got to listen to me," She sounded almost as panicked as Danny. "Turn back! Go home! Just don't come to school!"

"What?" Danny began to slow down. "Why not?" There was no answer. "Hello? Sam?" Danny raised his voice in concern, but then, the line went dead.

Danny immediately drew onto the assumption that Sam was in trouble and began to pick up his pace again. He didn't care what Sam said, she needed his help! He flew across the city faster, and faster, desperately hoping that there wasn't a ghost attack at school he had to deal with. But as soon as Casper High came into his view, he stopped abruptly and gasped. Then, he realized what Sam was talking about.

The good news was that it wasn't a ghost attack. The bad news: it was even worse.

The building didn't even resemble a school anymore. The place looked more like a prison hold more than anything else with hundreds, maybe thousands, of Guys in White surrounding it, all dressed in their casual white attire and black tie along with a pair of dark sunglasses and all armed with a weapon. Danny had a grim feeling there were more of them crawling on the inside. This looked much more serious than their average check-up on taxpayers. But whatever this whole fiasco was, there was no doubt Danny Phantom had something to do with it. He had to get out of there, fast.

Instinctively, he tried to make himself disappear, but it was too late. One of the agents immediately pointed him out, alerting the others of his presence. All of them instantly brought their guns upon him and fired. Thousands of beams came his way, all at once. Danny quickly summoned an ecto-shield that deflected many of their shots. Unfortunately, he could only hold it up for so long. Danny quickly put down his shield and tried to escape the school area, but he was stopped. He flew head-first into an almost invisible, smooth surface, and he immediately knew what it was: they put up a Ghost shield. He was trapped by the Guys in White. Again.

Danny rubbed the sore portion of his head and groaned. _Great, the infamously incompetent Guys in White were actually beating me. _Danny thought to himself. It was strange seeing as not that long ago, they looked like they barely knew how to aim, let alone use a gun. "Seriously, when did they get so good?" Danny mumbled to himself, then sighed. "Or maybe I'm just getting worse."

They fired more continuous shots that snapped him away from his thoughts. Danny couldn't afford enough energy to put up another ecto-shield. He began dodging the numerous shots that came his way, while he tried to rack up another plan. _Think Fenton, think! _There was no way out, at least not in this form. But there was a way _in_. He looked down at the school building and smiled. Sam and Tucker were inside. He had to get to them.

Quickly, he shifted his direction towards the school and flew intangibly through the wall.

"He got away. Again." One of the Guys in White commented monotonously.

"No, he didn't." Another agent turned on his communicator and began to speak. "Attention all units," he announced. "The Phantom kid has entered the building. I repeat, the Phantom kid has entered the building. Proceed to follow 96423 formation." The other Guys in White immediately assembled in a fashion where many surrounded the school with their backs against the building's walls, and the rest filed inside the school for back up.

"You," He called out to a random agent.

"Yes, sir."

"Get the students and teachers in the gym. The boss has a special 'assembly' prepared for them."


End file.
